A basket of fruits just for you!
by x-Miss-Kiki-Sohma-x
Summary: requests!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!!

I have decided to do requests for the next week or so.If you have any ideas for oneshots you would like to see review it and i will write it up and post it as fast as i can.

I'm doing this mainly coz i'm getting bored and i have block maybe it'll help . . . who knows ?

SEND ME IDEAS!!


	2. A Christmas Surprise

A/N this one is for oneforth. She is a brilliant writer !!

**A Christmas Surprise**

I awoke to find soft puffs of white falling around me. So pure and untouched,the opposite of me, but completely and utterly Tohru. I rolled onto my stomach, the cold tiles of the roof pressing against me as i watched her take in the washing,singing to herself. '

Such a pretty voice' i couldn't help thinking to myself, as i stood up and started climbing down the ladder. I jumped through my open bedroom window, knocking over my alarm clock which read 9:00pm.and flopped onto my bed, pulling out a small box, Tohru's Christmas present sighed taking it gingerly out of the box and looking at it from all angles. It was beautiful but it was nothing compared to the beauty that was Tohru Honda, not in this lifetime and to me never I quickly put it back in it's box and headed downstairs for a glass of milk, but unfortunately for me i came face to face with a very mad, very black Haru.

"Hey cat?! Where is Yuki?!"he questioned me

"How the hell should i know ?! I'm not his baby sitter!"I yelled as i pushed him out of my way. He lunged at me whilst my back was turned,he held onto my shoulders as we tumbled down the stairs. I felt Tohru enter the room, but i was only sure it was her when the clatter of plates was heard a few seconds later. Yet Haru started to hit me knowing that she was in the room.

" Kyo!! Haru!!! please stop . . i don't want you to get hurt. !we should be celebrating it's Christmas eve!"

i stopped and pushed Haru off me, she was right. I nodded to her and walked the stairs back to my room, suddenly i wasn't very thirsty anymore. I slept.

I blinked twice. OK it was daylight.6:45am. I sighed and sat up, today was the day. I took a shower and dressed walking over to my bed and taking out the present for Tohru,i placed it in my pocket. i walked down stairs to find everyone round the Christmas tree.

"seee . . Kyo's here can we open them now???"Shigure whined. Everyone nodded and started to open their presents. Tohru got a book off Shigure , a bracelet off Haru and a dress off Yuki. I didn't pay attention to what the others got and to be honest i didn't really care.

"OH Wait!! Kyo hasn't given Tohru his present yet" yelled a certain dog. I sighed as i walked over to Tohru, taking out the gift in my pocket

I dropped to one knee and opened the box.

"Tohru? Will you marry me?"

she smiled,a huge grin on he face as she bent down and hugged me tight.

So what if I'm a cat? Who cares?


	3. Christmas Wishes

A/N okay. . This one is for Torn Yorik hope you like it.

**Chrstmas Wishes**

Momiji was a lead character in the schools Christmas production, they have one every year. This year it was 'Alice in Wonderland' so yeah it's not very Christmas-y but hey it was the students choice. He was playing the part of the white rabbit and today was the big performance. He glanced behind the curtain to see who had come, he noticed his cousins , Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Hiro and Kisa. But the one person he wanted to see wasn't there, he looked in another direction and there she was. His Princess.

She was wearing her pretty light blue dress with her white pumps.

As he went on stage he saw her wave, making his stomach flutter. Momiji's performance was brilliant he had such a flourish and he added energy to the whole play. After the curtain closed at the end of the curtain call, he wen t over to his princess, feeling himself blush.

"so what did you think?" he asked her , jumping up and down like the rabbit he was.

Oh how he loved her. She was more than he could ever want for. He wished that he could tell someone about their relationship, the one he'd wished for his whole life. But she preferred to keep it a secret so she would not hurt anyone. The curse was broken and all he wanted to do was hold her as close to him as was humanly possible. Kissing her as much as he wanted. Having her all to himself. He sighed knowing that it wouldn't be too soon.

He blinked as something was placed on his head.

"huh?"

"Tee hee Momiji you look soo cute! I love it when you pull that face."His princess was looking at him so lovingly.

He laughed and took the Santa hat off. He looked up happy that she was flirting without a care, seeing mistletoe hanging from the ceiling Momiji took his chances and leant down letting his lips brush against hers in a chaste kiss. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of pink, she had a huge smile on her face. Did this mean she was letting everyone know or just teasing him?

"i love you Momiji"

She had finally said it in front of everyone.Momiji's Christmas wish had come true.

"I love you too,Tohru,with all my heart"


	4. A Person Can Make Her Own Choices

A/N hey all this one is for The Black Spider. Oh my gawsh i love that name!! Anyways on with the show!

**A Person Can Make Her Own Choices**

Mom,

Kyo and Yuki are fighting all the time. At the beginning of the year i wished that they would fight less and less but they've done the complete opposite. I'm so worried that one of them will get hurt. Oh mom what am i supposed to do? Oh no they're at it again.

Speak to you later mom.

I ran down the hallway into shigure's study to find Kyo pinned against the wall by Yuki. They obviously hadn't realized I was there as hey were still shouting.

"she's mine!" Yuki was shouting about a girl"how could she ever love a hideous , worthless creature like you? And who are you kidding, what makes you think you even have the right to love?!i stared in disbelief, too shocked by the words that had left '_prince' _Yuki's mouth. Although i wasn't too sure he was that much of a prince anymore. Kyo looked as if he'd been defeated once and for all.

"You don't . . .I . . . but Tohru. . .. " He looked down. So they were fighting over me huh? I want to speak up but my body won't comply. I slowly turned on my heel and walked to the kitchen, if they were fighting over me then I'd let them just for now. There's no way i can stop them without choosing and i don't want to.

"Tohru will never love you!" that was the second time i had heard that today and i couldn't take it. Yuki saying such cruel words to a human being. I ran as fast and as far as i could stopping at a small park. I wandered over to the swings, they looked dangerous, a considerable amount of rust on the top. Foreboding yet welcome. I sat on a swing and stared at the floor feeling the tears run down my cheeks. They wouldn't stop i just kept crying,that is until i felt someone sit o the swing behind me and heard their familiar voice.

"Tohru? What's wrong??" i looked in the direction of the vice to find a very worried looking Haru sitting there. I was staring into his beautiful, placid gray eyes. And he just watches with concern as i stare.

"please tell me what's wrong. I saw you crying."

"well um . . . Kyo an.. and Yuki were fighting. . Over me and i heard Yuki say things that are really really hurtful,toward kyo and i don't want either of them to get hurt because they're both my friends and i love them very much and oh what am i supposed to do?! I finished after talking rather quikly. I thought maybe he would tell me to slow down and repeat myself but he just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"the reason they're fighting now is because the curse was lifted. But akito ordered it to be kept from you."

"then how come you were able to tell me?!

"the curse was broken Tohru, he's not our god anymore." Haru chuckled at my question.

I was confused, and sat on the swing, there we remained until the darkness had taken over and the sky had begun crying. It was then that Haru chose his moment to pick me up and start heading for the house.

"Kyo! Yuki! Come down i need to talk to you!" Haru had yelled up the stairs almost as soon as we had walked in the door. We stood in the living room, waiting for the boys. Haru paced the room a few tims in impatience.

"what do you wish to talk to us about?" asked Yuki.

"i want to see who Tohru would choose. Instead of you two fighting and making her worry." Haru stated " ok Tohru go ahead and choose." i hesitated, I really didn't know.

"Hatu"i heard my voice tremble ." i choose you because you are kind, gentle and caring. And i hope you can find room for me in your heart for me"

"I will always have rooom for you , Tohru"


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Ok!! hoping that you are liking them all at them moment and if you want any of these to become chapter stories just say .**

**REVIEW IT...** **but it's gonna have to be a lot of reviews for it to happen ok! Thank you!**


End file.
